Happy National Masturbation Day
by lenniemoo
Summary: Kise wakes up beside a stranger on a bedroom floor. It's 7 a.m. and he absolutely cannot be late for his Human Sexuality class. Things don't always turn out perfectly though.


**a/n: **Hey guys! This is a late AoKi day fic, and I managed to squeeze it out despite my insane schedule this week. Prom is in two days! Wooh. Anyways. Enjoy this light read. I was aiming for a more oneshot feel this time.

**disclaimer: **I don't own KNB

* * *

**Time: **7:35 a.m.

**Location: **?

_...Where the hell am I? _

Kise Ryouta was laying on something hard and solid. His right shoulder felt sore and he was sure that there was a crick in his neck. His mouth felt dry and pasty, and the aftertaste of alcohol still lingered in the back of his throat. The scratchy carpet was digging into his skin and he was lying stomach down. He rolled over to his side and opened his eyes.

There was a sleeping face beside his.

"Shit!" He nearly shouted and bolted up to his feet in a messy scramble. Kise took a look at his surroundings and realized he was in someone else's dorm room. He looked down at his body in a panic and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was fully clothed.

_My hips aren't sore either... _Kise scratched his head. _I suppose I should be glad..._

He glanced down at the figure on the floor before scanning the room for other bodies. It was a once-neat bedroom that suffered a night of male drinking, card games, and god-knows-what. Kise felt apologetic but he still couldn't quite remember what the hell had happened the night before. He was suffering from a splitting headache and his hair felt gross and oily. Kise really needed a shower.

He touched his lips, only to realize that they felt bruised and swollen.

_Still?_

He closed his eyes and racked his brain for anything that he could piece together into a coherent memory. Poker... bottles... lots of food... and then... wait. Scratch that. He remembered something about _strip poker_. Were there girls? Was it a mixed party or...?

"Hey," a low voice rumbled from behind him.

Kise brought a head up to his face and massaged his temples, trying to ignore the voice. Maybe it would go back to sleep if he didn't respond. He had to figure out what he did last night before he could properly face _anyone_. He was seriously going to get in trouble some day for stuff like this.

"I said...Hey," the voice ground out irritably.

Kise scrunched his face up and decided that it was best to face the person in a polite manner. He would apologize, and tell him that he wasn't obligated to do anything afterwards. It was a one-night-stand. They probably hadn't even had sex but it was always best to assume the worst in these situations. He spun around on his heel and came face to face with a tall and glowering dark-skinned boy who was glaring at him with a look that could kill.

Maybe he was imagining it but there was a sort of fire in the guy's eyes.

His tank was wrinkled and disheveled and his defined muscles made Kise slightly surprised. His skin was a smoothly tanned expanse that bore no marks of a night of dirty sex. Kise still wasn't a hundred percent sure that nothing had happened though. Maybe it was a quickie.

In all honesty, after taking a look at the guy, he was sort of happy. At least it wasn't someone bad-looking. In fact, this guy was _really _good looking. His sharp nose and fierce eyes made up a look that could make someone melt. Kise was even getting a little shy and bothered.

"Uh..." Kise started awkwardly and he put his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed and spun on his heel and started to bolt for the door. A hand grabbed his wrist fiercely and jolted him backwards. Kise yelped and stared back.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to help me clean up?' He cocked an eyebrow up expectantly.

_The nerve of him! _Kise gaped angrily at him and shook his wrist off.

"Are you serious? I have a class at 9:00 a.m. and I don't even know what time it is. _I, _have to go back and _shower_ and prepare my things and throw all these disgusting clothes in the wash and, and, and...and..." Kise ranted heatedly with his face growing red and his voice growing louder.

"How dare you expect me to _stay_, and help _you _clean?" He tried to say in a civilized manner but Kise heard himself spit the words out insolently.

The guy stared back at him with a bored expression. He crossed his arms and looked at the clock on his wall.

"Well, it's 7:40. I _also_ have a class at 9:00, so _you _are going stay and help me clean up so I can get there on time. Plus, I didn't voluntarily give up my room last night."

Kise scowled ruefully and tried to grasp some information from his words. He seemed to be pretty clear on what had happened the night before. Maybe he could wheedle something out without showing he knew nothing.

"So…" Kise said after several awkward minutes of picking up garbage up from the floor.

"What?" The guy muttered.

"Uh…" Kise failed to muster up the courage to ask, but he covered up his slip with another question, "where do you want me to put this garbage?"

He turned around and gave Kise an irritated look.

"Right," he tousled his hair in frustration and walked towards the doorway to pull open the closet door. Kise couldn't help it when his eyes strayed to the guy's ass. It looked really nice in the shorts that he was wearing. He would definitely-

"Bag?" Kise was jolted back to reality when a black garbage bag was shoved into his face. He grabbed it with another scowl and shoved the garbage in his hands as roughly as he could into the bag.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Keep making that pouty face and I'll kiss you again."

Kise's jaw dropped. He turned around to clean up the other side of the room and left Kise gaping after him.

_What… did he just say? Who the hell has the kind of guts to say that shit? And what the hell happened yesterday? _

With his heart pounding, Kise walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the papers strewn all over it. There were a few beer spills as well. He grabbed an empty and threw it into the bag, and caught sight of his name on a piece of paper.

It was a drunken scrawl of names and lines but Kise made it out to be games of MASH. Kise blinked several times before he figured it out. Out of all the names, there was only one unfamiliar name.

"Aomine…Daiki…" Kise tested the name out loud.

"What?" A voice growled.

Kise turned his head and looked at Aomine.

"Aomine," he said.

His mind applied the name to the face, and he cocked his head to a side and did a full-body scan of Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki," Kise finished.

Aomine gave him a suspicious glare and started to tie up his garbage bag.

"Just because of last night doesn't give you the right to say my first name."

Kise blinked three times before coming to an understanding.

"Oh… no…. that wasn't what I meant. I was saying your full name. I just made a pause-"

"Save it," Aomine set down his garbage bag and took a step closer to Kise. Kise, in turn, took a step back.

"I was just playing with you," Aomine gave a cocky grin, "now get out."

Kise sputtered angrily and threw his bag to the floor.

"You're an asshole!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him. He didn't seem to get out of the room fast enough to keep himself from hearing Aomine Daiki's laugh trailing after him.

"It's too early for this kind of crap!" Kise wailed.

* * *

**Time: **8:00 a.m.

**Location: **Cedar Hall (Aomine Daiki's Dorm)

_Man, that kid was fucking hilarious, _Aomine laughed to himself as he finished cleaning. He stretched a couple of times to rid himself of the soreness from sleeping on the floor. In the end, it was all worth it though. Sometimes you had to suffer to mess with someone.

Aomine peeled off his shirt and kicked off his undergarments. These were going into the laundry later. He pulled off the bed sheets in a flurry and threw them in a pile with his discarded clothes. A hard object bounced onto the floor and Aomine looked down curiously.

A white cellphone with a large touch screen lay face up with the time displayed stylishly in a thin and modern font. A text message notification blared anxiously on the home screen and Aomine bent down to pick up the phone. He sniffed at the lightness- a rich kid must own this. Aomine himself still had an iPhone 3GS with a cracked screen. He was too lazy to get it replaced. Aomine carefully took his index finger and placed his finger on the lock. There was a brief animation and there was an open lock displayed on the right. So he swiped right. No password request popped up.

There was a generated clicking noise and a conversation page greeted him.

* * *

_**Kasamatsu **_

You're not mad at me, right?

_**Me**_

Why would I be mad at you?

_**Kasamatsu**_

For leaving early

_**Me **_

Hellooooo can you pick me up/? I can'tt' walk back to my place

_**Kasamatsu **_

You still at the same place?

_**Me**_

I DON'T KNOW WHERE I A M

_**Kasamatsu**_

Where are you?

_**Kasamatsu**_

Reply, stupid.

_**Kasamatsu**_

Okay, whatever.

new**Kasamatsu**

Hey, Human Sexuality is cancelled. Apparently it's National Masturbation Day, or something. Don't think you'd wake up on time though.

* * *

Aomine frowned. Human Sexuality? The course that every single guy had taken for the laughs but ended up crushed under the course load… not that one, right? That was the same class he was attending.

Cancelled?

There must have been some sort of email but Aomine didn't check last night. He instantly felt his hangover subside a bit under the relief of not having to go to his first class. But then there was the question of the phone owner's identity.

Aomine wiped the sweat off his right hand while transferring the phone to his left and placed it back into his original hand. Camera… Settings… He could probably gather a few things there.

He navigated to the photo library and multiple pages of photographs were displayed.

_Wow. This person takes a lot of pictures on their phone._

Aomine himself never used the camera on his phone. It was a piece of shit anyways compared to this futuristic device. They seemed to be all photos of food, but a folder icon caught his eye. It was labeled _SELCAS._

_What are selcas? _Aomine wondered.

He clicked the icon. Another full page of photographs popped up, but this time they were all photos of the blonde guy he had messed with. They were all perfectly poised. Was this guy a model or something?

Or was he gay?

Aomine weighed the possibilities as he clicked the home button. 75% chance that he was bisexual or gay. Or maybe it was 80%. Did 5% make a difference? Okay, 80% it was. He clicked the settings icon and basic information was displayed about the phone. Under _Name_, the words _Kise Ryouta _were labeled.

"Kise," Aomine said aloud.

"Doesn't sound straight to me."

It was time to mess a bit more with this guy. He couldn't resist, since _Kise _had such a pretty face. Plus, he was a pretty good kisser. Aomine couldn't help but return to the photo library to see if there were any nudes. He felt disappointed when he found none.

Can't blame a boy for trying, right? After all, he didn't even get to see the guy naked last night. Aomine turned the phone onto sleep mode and placed it on the clean coffee table. It was time for a shower.

_Get ready Mr. 80%. I'm coming._

* * *

**Time: **8:30 a.m.

**Location: **Pine Hall (Kise Ryouta's Dorm)

Why the hell was it so hot? Why the hell had they decided to have a stupid drinking party last night? Why the hell did he end up sleeping in that guy's room?

_Why was this happening to him?_

And _where was his phone? _

Kise wanted to scream and tear his hair out. He was flipping his entire outfit inside out in order to find his phone but it was nowhere in sight. In the end, he gave up and threw all the clothes in the laundry bin. He didn't have time to waste. If he were late for Human Sexuality, the teacher would give him _even more _homework.

The rumours about getting to watch porn in class were all _wrong_. That wasn't even why he wanted take the course, though. Straight porn turned him off half the time. One of his friends had told him that the professor was super cute. And male.

But he forgot to mention that he was a _super hard marker _too. Kise gritted his teeth in anger as he blow-dried his hair. He hissed in pain when he burned himself by accident.

_Today's a shit day. Shit day. That's all. _

He wanted to check the time, but his phone was currently Missing In Action. No, he had to do without it for the moment. Kise was sure it would turn up somewhere.

He managed to get out of the door in a decent outfit in record time and nearly ran across campus to get to the lecture hall in time. It was hot as hell outside, and by the time he got to the building he was breathing hard and slightly sweaty.

"Clock… clock… I need a clock…" He muttered angrily, "I need my phone."

He brought a hand up to his face and sighed heavily.

A shadow fell beside him and Kise turned around. It was Aomine Daiki, also freshly dressed and showered. His hair looked slightly wet and he was wearing a loose fitting tee with khaki shorts. Kise would rather jump in a hole and hide for three hours than face this guy again. But his pounding heart told him otherwise.

Aomine rummaged through his pocket and pulled out Kise's phone.

"Oh-" Kise exclaimed but quickly composed himself, "Okay. Thanks for keeping my phone safe… but what are you doing here?"

Aomine handed the phone over and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"I have class here. What, did you think I went out of my way to stalk you?" Aomine snorted.

Kise brought a hand up and took a deep breath to settle himself.

"Please. Don't even bring up an idea like that. I'd like to keep myself from becoming sick," he said as he gave Aomine his best sneer.

"You're cute when you try to be an asshole," Aomine deadpanned and brushed past Kise. The blonde whipped around angrily and chased after him begrudgingly. After all, they were in the same class.

This guy seriously needed to stop saying creepy and blunt things that made secretly Kise want to throw himself at him. Well, it wasn't a secret now that he admitted it out loud.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- _Kise started to groan mentally.

When Aomine got to the door of the lecture hall, he stood and waited pointedly for Kise to catch up. Without even glancing at him, Aomine threw the door open and stepped inside. Kise took a deep breath and snatched out his phone to check the time.

_8:56 a.m._

"Okay, we're still good," Kise sighed.

He stepped into the classroom but stopped short when he saw that it was absolutely empty. There wasn't a _single _person, aside from him and Aomine.

"Well, Kise. Looks like class was cancelled," Aomine turned to face him.

Kise was silent for several long seconds. "…And… You know that… and my name… how?" His voice dropped dangerously low.

He was seriously pissed off at this point.

"Well," Aomine started but caught the expression on Kise's face, "…I looked at your phone…"

Kise swiped his phone open and caught sight of the text from Kasamatsu. He sped through the conversation and by the time he got to the last text, he was fuming.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to _mess with me_, you little shit?" Kise yelled.

Aomine grinned sheepishly.

"You're stupid smile is disgusting," Kise said before shoving him roughly to the side. He turned back to leave but he felt the hood of his jacket being pulled back.

"Let go of me!" Kise hollered and was ready to deliver a side-kick as he turned around but he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace.

_Wait. Who is this person holding onto me? Can't be the douchebag._ Kise thought incredulously.

Aomine's hand reached over and pushed the door shut with an audible click. Kise was frozen, unable to move at all.

"Let me tell you something before you leave," he said into Kise's ear.

He felt himself being guided to one of the chairs in the very first row. He sat down unsteadily onto the cold plastic chair and suddenly felt extremely nervous.

_Should I bolt? _

Aomine sat down beside him and turned to face him directly.

"Sorry about this morning," he said uncomfortably.

Kise raised his eyebrows and offered him a sideglance.

"You know… after we played Spin The Bottle yesterday…" Aomine started awkwardly, in stark contrast to his previous slickness.

"Wait… what?" Kise let slip of his memory loss, "Uh… I actually don't remember anything."

He brought his fingers to his lips and pressed them lightly.

"I did some kissing though," Kise looked away.

The air was starting to get thick and heavy with tension. Kise shifted in his seat.

"…Really? Nothing at all?" Aomine said.

"Yeah," Kise shrugged, "not that it matters."

Aomine leaned forward and Kise did his best not to move away.

"Oh, but it does," Aomine said.

Kise said nothing and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"Since class is cancelled… I guess I can teach you some Human Sexuality myself," he muttered and Kise's eyes widened. He tried to shift away but Aomine reached out and roughly grabbed his head and brought close.

"Now be still… this is going to be a hands-on lecture," Aomine whispered. Kise stared wildly back into his eyes, dilated pupils and all. Their lips met with a crushing force as Aomine gave him a rough kiss. Kise wanted to protest the further abuse of his lips so he shoved him away.

"Stop, stop, stop," Kise held up a hand. This was hurting his pride, giving into the guy who had teased him ruthlessly mere minutes ago.

"Do you know why they cancelled class?" Aomine grabbed him by the shoulders.

"National Masturbation Day. Whatever, let me go."

"Well, it looks like you have a little problem. Why don't we solve it before you go?" Aomine said.

Kise looked down at his crotch area but found no erection, to his relief.

"Just kidding," Aomine grinned.

"I'm not laughing," Kise said tonelessly, "and you're getting on my nerves."

Aomine frowned and for a second Kise thought he looked crestfallen.

"We made out last night," he began to say, "that's why your lips hurt."

"Really?" Kise crossed his arms, "That's good for me."

"And things got really hot…" Aomine continued, "but you suddenly fell asleep."

Kise scowled.

"So that's why I was there…" He shook his head in understanding.

"Okay, okay," Aomine said embarrassedly, "I know I'm an asshole, sometimes, a lot of the times… and I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

Kise remained silent and offered no response to his confession.

"You're just… _really hot_," Aomine blurted.

Kise twitched and felt his lower half response.

_Woah, that was erotic_. The expression on Aomine's face was part apologetic, part embarrassed, and partially aroused.

There was a stiff silence as they continued to stare at each other. Neither of them was backing off.

"Well… you could have just said that in the first place," Kise said in a less harsh tone. "But I've seen worse ways of trying to get laid… so you're not the worst."

Aomine looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. His tanned cheeks were slightly flushed and his lips were pressed tightly together.

"So…"

Kise stood up, took in Aomine's dismay gleefully, and slipped in to the space in between him and the table.

"You wanted some?" Kise crossed his arms and gave Aomine his best sultry look. He was mad a few minutes ago, but he was just plain turned on at this point. There was no way he would have suffered through this morning without some kind of reward. After all, it was National Masturbation Day, right?

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed," Kise said as Aomine stood up.

"Shut up!" Aomine hissed and pressed his body up against Kise's. He could feel his rock-hard erection against his own growing one. They stayed there for a minute, relishing the proximity, feeling each other's breath on their lips and locked in a staring contest.

Kise brought a hand up and rested it on the nape of Aomine's neck and toyed with the ends of his hair.

"Is that an invitation?" Aomine grumbled.

"Maybe."

Their lips met in a messy kiss and Kise ignored the dull ache from his lips. He tilted his head and began to give open-mouthed kisses. Aomine placed his hands on Kise's waist and leaned in eagerly. Their kisses were frantic and messy, and the sounds that they were producing made Kise even harder. Aomine didn't stop to catch his breath once, but instead proceeded to slip in his tongue.

Kise let out a purposeful moan and nearly smiled when Aomine began to attack his mouth even more fiercely in response. He felt Aomine's torso forcing him down, and Kise followed his lead by lying back onto the table. They continued kissing for several minutes until Aomine pulled away. Breathing hard, he began to rummage through his pockets.

"Hold on," Kise said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Aomine sighed in frustration.

"What if someone comes in?" Kise bit his lip uneasily.

Aomine took a glance at the door and shrugged.

"Well," he withdrew several packets that seemed to be condoms and lube, "We're studying Human Sexuality, it should be fine."

"You're not serious," Kise said.

"Oh, I am," Aomine grinned before beginning to undo the belt on Kise's pants. He tried his best not to tremble in anticipation. His erection was getting even more painful by the second and if Aomine didn't do something fast-

"Wait, what are you doing?" he yelped as Aomine started to peel his undergarments down, underwear included.

"Wow, you wear an expensive brand of underwear…" Aomine hummed and started to play with Kise's cock.

Kise threw his head back and groaned.

"What? Don't want that?" Aomine pretended to contemplate thoughtfully before he dropped to his knees and brought his face close, "Is this what you wanted instead?"

"Just do it," Kise ground out with a grimace.

Aomine raised his eyebrows before gently bringing his erection from his stomach towards his mouth.

"I'm repenting for my dickish ways," Aomine said before giving Kise a rough lick from base to tip.

"Shit-" He moaned and tensed up. It had been too long since he had done anything like this, and he felt sensitive as hell.

Aomine swirled his tongue around the tip and stared at Kise coyly. If he didn't had Kise's dick in his mouth, he probably would be laughing.

"Mmmphhhmmmm…" Aomine rumbled in amusement. Kise tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed release so badly he could feel his balls tightening in preparation. At that moment, Aomine brushed his fingertips over them and Kise thought he was about to die. He rubbed his fingers around the back of them and fondled them lightly.

"I can't," Kise breathed as Aomine slid his mouth swiftly over his cock rhythmically.

_This guy totally does not look like he knows how to give a good blowjob! _He groaned and felt the coil in his stomach growing tighter, and tighter. He was so close- and he dropped a fist to the table when Aomine withdrew slowly and gave a last playful lick before he straightened up.

"Hell!" Kise moaned.

"I'm at my limit too, okay?" Aomine huffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips were red and swollen. Kise brought his fingers to his mouth and Aomine got the message. He leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss, tongue and all, before pulling back to take off his own pants.

Aomine shoved his pants down halfway in fervor and freed his own erection. Kise gulped as he took in Aomine's size.

_Okay, that'd hit my prostate for sure. _

Kise forced himself up and grabbed Aomine's wrist. He guided his fingers to his own mouth, and slid them in. He closed his eyes swept his tongue around them several times to coat them in saliva and opened his mouth for Aomine to take them out. There was a pained expression on Aomine's face and he took them out reluctantly.

"You didn't have to do that, I brought lube," Aomine explained.

Kise leaned back on his elbows.

"But I wanted to," he said, "now fuck me."

Aomine grunted in response and began to probe Kise's behind.

_Yes, yes-_

Kise twitched as Aomine swirled his finger around the entrance teasingly before he applied pressure lightly. He loosened and relaxed obediently at the touch. After a few seconds, Aomine offered a second, and Kise did the same.

The fingers began to move in and out, and Kise gritted his teeth in an effort to keep loose even though he was feeling ready to break from his built-up pleasure. It had been _so long _since anyone else touched him there.

Aomine inserted his fingers completely and searched around his passage.

"Just use your cock," Kise said frustratedly, "I'm going to die of blue balls if you take any longer."

"Your wish is my command."

One by one, the packages were ripped open and Aomine rolled the condom onto his erection skillfully. He squirted two lube packets onto his fingers and began to work them around Kise's entrance. The cold liquid brought out an illicit moan and the conditioned reflex of arching up. That feeling _always _meant that he was going to get fucked.

He was pretty sure there was a waterfall of pre-cum leaking from himself at this point. Kise needed a cock moving in him, _now._

After his opening felt noticeably relaxed and stretched, Kise squirmed his lower half.

"Hurry up, I'm ready," he huffed.

"Patience, my little nymph," Aomine said teasingly as he slapped Kise's ass lightly.

He guided his penis towards Kise's entrance and the blonde did his best to not clench down as he pushed in hard.

He was only halfway in but Kise felt like he could fuck him with only that much and he'd be satisfied. He desperately tried to grab his own erection but Aomine suddenly thrust in roughly and buried himself in compeletely. He felt Aomine's hips pressed right up against his thighs.

He was so full, so complete, and now-

Aomine started to move, thrusting in and out roughly. Kise was paralyzed with pleasure for several seconds before recovering, and thrusting back to meet Aomine and burying his cock even deeper inside of him.

The sounds of their breathless exclamations of pleasure reached Kise's ears and he began to pump his own erection in rhythm to Aomine's hard thrusts. His hips hit Kise's thighs ruthlessly, creating a loud slapping noise with every thrust but Aomine ignored it even as it grew louder. He began to increase the strength of each one and Kise writhed in the brink of desperation.

"Ah, ah- ah… ah-"

His breath caught when Aomine hit his prostate roughly.

"Shit-" he whispered and clenched his fists to keep himself from coming too fast.

Aomine grasped his hips and began to pull Kise towards him as he thrust, when Kise was unable to move any longer. The white-hot pleasure was travelling down to his cock in a burning sensation like an addictive flame. He thought Aomine would slow down, but he speeded up instead and Kise's prostate was struck over and over again. He was squeezing his eyes close so hard that he swear he saw white, and if he hadn't wanted to come so much, Kise would have been satisfied with experiencing this pleasure for the rest of his life.

But he went over the edge in a fit of ecstasy and he felt his orgasm causing him to clench down spastically onto Aomine. Finally, Aomine began to stop as he was probably at his limit as well.

Kise stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard and tingling from the sensory abuse. Now that he thought about it, Kise had came all over Aomine's shirt. Oops.

He waited to catch his breath, and for Aomine to withdraw from him. When he finally did, Kise sat up and rummaged through his pockets for a tissue package. He managed to find one that he got from an advertising lady on the streets the other day and quickly tore it open.

"Here, for your shirt… I… uh… sorry-" Kise started but was interrupted when Aomine grabbed his face and kissed him again with even more force then before. Kise froze, unsure of how to respond. This wasn't foreplay for another round, was it?

"What was that for?" Kise touched his swollen lips to see how bad they were at this point.

"For no good reason, that's for sure," Aomine said as he took the tissues and began to clean off his shirt. Kise began to peel his undergarments back on after he cleaned himself off as well. His back felt tense, but normally he could go for another round or two.

There was an awkward silence as they both straightened out their clothing and attempted to look as presentable as possible.

"So… where are you going now?" Kise asked in a perfunctory manner.

Aomine took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Breakfast. You want some?"

Kise raised his eyebrows at the invitation and tried not to let it get to his head. But it did anyways and his heart began to pound. Funny how stuff like _this _got him nervous.

"Only if you pay," Kise drawled.

Aomine turned towards the door and began to make his way out of the row of seats.

"If I pay, will you give me your number?"

Kise gave no reply and began to take out his phone to fiddle with it to fill up the silence. He began to lag behind as he checked his messages and saw Aomine waiting for him at the automatic doors. When they exited the building, he finally replied.

"I'll think about it."

Aomine put his hands behind his head and tilted his head back to meet the morning sunshine.

"Just kidding. I already texted myself with your phone."

There was a beat of silence.

"I was kidding too. I added your contact info."

Kise grinned silently to himself and stole a peek at Aomine. He was grinning too.

* * *

**Read and Review! **


End file.
